kingdom_of_atlantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Archery
Target archery Target archery is the most popular form of archery, in which archers shoot at stationary or moving targets at varying distances. Equipment Bows Types of bows which can be used include longbows, crossbows, recurves, and various types of period bows, such as English war bows, horse bows, or Japanese Yumi. Compound bows, adjustable or peep sites, clickers, kissers, stabilizers, string releases, flipper rests, and plunger buttons are prohibited. The use of simple rests or cut out windows are allowed. For crossbows, prods of most materials are allowed, provided they are judged safe to shoot by the marshal (aluminum, steel, fiberglass or wood). Prods of unusual material or construction will be required to pass the inspection of the Deputy Kingdom Earl Marshal For Target Archery or designated deputy. Simple rear sites and simple period gun shaped stocks are allowed. Center shot crossbows (where the bolt passes through the prod or between two parts of a split prod (one that is attached on both sides by modern methods such as bolts or pins)) and non-period trackless crossbows (which have their string suspended in midair and do not ride on a shelf) are prohibited. Compound crossbows, break-cocking crossbows, crossbows that are too heavy for the archer to span safely, front sites, modern aluminum bodies or modern rifle or air-rifle style stocks or pistol grips on these modern stocks are also prohibited. Arrows & Bolts All shafts must be period materials such as wood, bamboo, etc. No broad heads or other points which may excessively damage the targets are allowed. Fletches must be feathers or other pre-17th century materials. Plastic vanes are prohibited. Knocks, caps and rings may be of any material so long as they are securely attached. Strings Strings must be of the appropriate length and strength for the bow. Linen, silk artificial sinew and any modern bowstring material is acceptable as long as properly constructed. Strings that have become knotted or been repaired by knotting strands together shall not be used. This rule does not forbid those string designs that incorporate knots, such as a bowyers knot, in their design. A single knocking point may be attached to the string; the locator can be metal or tied on and may consist of two locators. Atlatl Inspection of equipment will in general be the same as archery equipment. Darts should be reasonably straight, with fletches of feathers, paper or leather. Points are optional but, if used, must be securely fastened to the dart. The atlatl itself will be smooth and free of cracks, warps and bends so as not to endanger the user or others. Ranges Competitions must be held outdoors. At a minimum, each shooting station will have a safety zone that extends 30 degrees from each end of the shooting line to a line even with the furthest target, or 50 yards, whichever is closer. The safety zone will extend from the shooting line back to at least 100 yards, or 1.5 times the distance from the shooting line to the target. A larger safety zone is recommended if possible. A waiver may be requested for shorter ranges provided there is a physical barrier, which will stop arrows. This waiver must be requested in writing from the Deputy Kingdom Earl Marshal For Target Archery only, and approval must be received in writing and retained by the Marshal-in-charge at the site. The Deputy Kingdom Earl Marshal for Target Archery may provide restrictions in order to use the modified range, such as restricting bow type and poundage. Physical barriers such as a hill, permanent solid backstop, a wall, etc., can be used to reduce the amount of safety zone needed. However, the barrier must completely cover the safety zone in order to count. A small barrier that could be shot around is not sufficient. Targets The five-color FITA or “Las Vegas” style target, which is 60cm in diameter, with each of the five colors – white, black, blue, red and gold – representing different point values. Scoring on a FITA Five Color Target is: *Gold -5 points *Red -4 points *Blue -3 points *Black -2 points *White -1 point In addition, a period, three-color target can be made using a 60 cm diameter circle. This target is used for scoring in the period division of the IKAC, and may be used for any division of a Royal Round as well. Scoring on a period target is: *Gold: -8 points (inside 6cm diameter circle) *Green: -4 points (gold to 24cm diameter circle) *White: -2 points (green to 60cm diameter circle) The Atlatl target shall be the 120cm in diameter target, with each division line of the five colors – white, black, blue, red and gold – representing different point values. Scoring on a FITA Five Color Target is: *Inner Gold -10 points, Outer Gold –9 points *Inner Red -8 points, Outer Red –7 points *Inner Blue -6 points, Outer Blue –5 points *Inner Black -4 points, Outer Black –3 points *Inner White -2 points, Outer White –1 point Ranks Royal Round Ranks Royal Round Rankings and what they encompass for an Archer are important to the Archer as an individual. They are the way that each Archer can rate themselves against their previous scores and assess their improvement over time. An archer can shoot more than one Royal Round in a day to count toward their ranking but only the top 3 scores will be entered for that particular event. Archers who achieve a ranking of Bowman Elite or higher will have their ranking presented to them in Kingdom Court. Otherwise the lower ranking medallions will be presented in the local Baronial courts. The rankings are: *Novice: A Novice is generally a new archer to the SCA and possibly archery overall. An archer must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 0 –20 points to be considered a “Novice” archer. The rank of novice is depicted by the badge colors of: None *Archer: An Archer is a gentle who understands the basics of Target Archery, knows the rules of the line, and is familiar with different competitions. An Archer must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 20 -39 points. The rank of Archer is depicted by the badge colors of: Three crossed black arrows on a field of silver, with a bordure of black. *Marksman: A Marksman is able to take the skills of an Archer to the next higher level. A Marksman must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 40 -59 points. The rank of Marksman is depicted by the badge colors of: Three crossed black arrows on a field of silver, with a bordure of blue. *Bowman: A Bowman exhibits all of the qualities of a Marksman and is encouraged to become a Warranted Archery Marshal. A Bowman must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 60 -79 points. The rank of Bowman is depicted by the badge colors of: Three crossed silver arrows on a field of red, with a bordure of silver. *Bowman Elite: A Bowman Elite is the next step after a Bowman with three Royal Rounds averaging 80 -99 points. The rank of Bowman Elite is depicted by the badge colors of: Three crossed black arrows on a field of gold, with a bordure of red. *Grand Bowman Elite: A Grand Bowman Elite is the highest ranking within Atlantia with three Royal Rounds averaging 100 +points. The rank of Archer is depicted by the badge colors of: Three crossed black arrows on a field of gold, within a black annulet (a thin line which is inset from the edge of the badge). Atlatl Round Ranks Atlatl rankings and what they encompass for an Atlatl thrower are important to the thrower as an individual. They are the way that each thrower can rate themselves against their previous scores and assess their improvement over time. A thrower can shoot more than one Royal Round in a day to count toward their ranking but only the top 3 scores will be entered for that particular event. Throwers who achieve a ranking of Hunter Elite or higher will have their ranking presented to them in Kingdom Court. Otherwise, the lower ranking medallions will be presented by the DEM or their representatives. The rankings are: *Novice: A Novice is generally a new Atlatl to the SCA and possibly archery overall. An Atlatl participant must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 0 –40 points to be considered a “Novice.” The rank of novice is depicted by the badge colors of: None *Thrower: A Thrower is a gentle who understands the basics of Atlatl, knows the rules of the line, and is familiar with different competitions. A Thrower must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 40 -80 points. The rank of Thrower is depicted by the badge colors of: Atlatl and dart on a field of silver, with a bordure of black. *Woodsman: A Woodsman is able to take the skills of a Thrower to the next higher level. A Woodsman must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 80 -120points. The rank of Woodsman is depicted by the badge colors of: Atlatl and dart on a field of silver, with a bordure of blue. *Hunter: A Hunter exhibits all of the qualities of a Woodsman and is encouraged to become a Warranted Archery Marshal. A Hunter must have three Royal Rounds with an average of 120 -160 points. The rank of Hunter is depicted by the badge colors of: Atlatl and dart on a field of red, with a bordure of silver. *Hunter Elite: A Hunter Elite is the next step after a Hunter with three Royal Rounds averaging 160 -200 points. The rank of Hunter Elite is depicted by the badge colors of: Atlatl and dart on a field of gold, with a bordure of red. *Grand Hunter Elite: A Grand Hunter Elite is the highest ranking within Atlantia with three Royal Rounds averaging 200 + points. The rank of Grand Hunter Elite is depicted by the badge colors of: Atlatl and dart on a field of gold, within a black annulet (a thin line which is inset from the edge of the badge). Competitions Clout Shoot A clout shoot is the classic “rain of arrows” type of shooting massed archers at battles would have used. In the SCA clout shoots use combat blunts. A series of concentric circles is marked out on the ground, and archers attempt to lob shoot into the center of the target. Scoring systems vary. Clout shoots may be either shot at 120 to 180 yards depending on the poundage of the bow. #30 and under is at the shorter range while anything above 30 shoots at 180. There are 6 ends of 6 arrows for the round. Grand Archery Tournament (GAT) The GAT is a system that allows all the archers in the Known World to compete in local tournaments and compare their performance to archers elsewhere in the SCA. Many archers shoot Royal Rounds, IKACs, and similar standardized competitions where the target type, ranges, and number of ends are the same whenever shot. A means needed to be devised to record scores and compare archer s resulting standings in non-standardized tournaments as shot at most large events where archery is included. The GAT is an attempt to address this need. The concept of the GAT was based on the PGA's Golfer Rankings, where each golf tournament gets a difficulty defined by who plays the tournament. The the golfers who played it are given a score based on how they played against each other. These scores are then compiled to define the overall ranking. The PGA doesn't base their international ranking on how the players do at a predefined driving range where they can practice what they are shooting it. As such the GAT is attempting to provide a ranking based on the dynamic environment found at SCA Archery Events as opposed to the traditional rankings based on each Kingdom's Royal Rounds which are highly standardized and never change. The intent of the GAT is therefore to allow scores obtained during non-standardized shoots to be recorded, and competitor's final standings to be calculated based on their performance relative to the other shooters, and displayed for comparison. The hope is that the vast majority of GAT scores will come from unique event based shoots, however so that everyone in the SCA may participate, even if there are no shoots close to them, the four yearly SSAC shoots and the IKAC will be always be included such that no matter where an archer is they have five shoots available to them to build their yearly GAT ranking. For the sake of simplicity and fairness, at this time the GAT is divided into only two divisions, one for hand bows, and one for crossbows. A Grand Archery Tournament consists of one or many shoots, each with a numeric score. The GAT is meant to be an advanced tournament, but, all archers are welcome to compete regardless of age and ability. The GAT standings are presented as four lists: *Archers with a Crossbow Standing *Archers with a Handbow Standing *Archers with a Standing in Both Weapons Forms *Kingdom Statistical Comparision Once the shoots have been completed, all of the participant's scores and other necessary information may be submitted by the responsible marshal to the Keeper Of The GAT who will calculate the resulting standing of each shooter relative to the other competitors. The winner of the tournament will be assigned a standing of 100, while the others will have standings calculated as a percentage of the winner's score. The participant's name, kingdom, division (bow type), total GATs entered, tournament place and date, and standing are then recorded. A record is posted to the GAT standings web page. You may contact the Keeper Of The GAT and request that your standings not be displayed. As scores accumulate, various other statistics may be added to the standings page. Inter-Kingdom Archery Competition (IKAC) The IKAC consists of six Divisions: Open Handbow, Open Crossbow, Period Handbow, Period Crossbow, Children's Division, and Youth Division. The competition starts on February 1st and ends on December 1st. Any archer can participate by shooting at either an official practice or an official event. In all Divisions, each Kingdom's score will be the average of the top 3 scorers. However, all scores submitted for ALL archers that participate in the competition will be shown in the database on the Scores page. Prizes will be given for each Division, ONLY to the first place Kingdom's team of three archers (Golden Medallions), with the exception of the Open Division, which will also award the second place Kingdom`s team of three archers (Silver Medallions). The IKAC is very similar to a normal Royal Round, except that it has more ends. There are specific rules for each division. Night Shoot A night shoot is an after-dark shoot, usually involving illuminated targets. Novelty Shoot A novelty shoot is a non-standard shoot that may involve creative and unusual challenges or targets. Royal Archer Competition The Royal Archer Competition is the competition for Atlantia's Royal Archer. The scores represent the days shoot, with the top eight archers seeding the Finals. The Finals are a head to head, single elimination shoot. Each of the two archers has a lane full of hit or miss targets, the first one to complete moves on to the next round, until there is only one archer left. Royal Rounds Royal Rounds consist of six shafts each shot at 20, 30, and 40 yards, and a 30-second timed round at 20 yards. Society Seasonal Archery Challenge (SSAC) The SSAC is to provide more unique and continuously changing shoots which are still standardized so that every archer SCA-wide is shooting the same competitions, for one season at a time. This idea was inspired by Atlantia's Seasonal Challenge. The competition is sponsored by the Quivers & Quarrels, the SCA Archery Community. The purpose of the SSAC is to provide a series of interesting archery competitions that test different shooting kills. The current scores of the competitors will be posted on the SCA Scores Site, so that all archers will be able to compare their scores against other archers, society wide, in a variety of archery skills. At the end of each year, archers will be able to see the overall standings of all archers in each competition as well as their overall standings in all four of the year`s competitions. Starting with the Spring 2015 SSAC the top five archers in the each of the five divisions (Period Handbow, Period Crossbow, Open Handbow, Open Crossbow, and Youth) will receive an archery coin as a token of their skill in the SSAC. Combat archery External Links *SCA Archery and Thrown Weapons page: http://welcome.sca.org/archery/ *Atlantia Target Archery page: http://archery.atlantia.sca.org/ *GAT: http://scores-sca.org/public/page.php?R=25&PID=146 *IKAC: http://www.scores-sca.org/home/index.php?R=10 *SSAC: http://scores-sca.org/public/page.php?R=25&PID=148